


i will haunt you till the end is nigh

by ImmortalRoot



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalRoot/pseuds/ImmortalRoot
Summary: Maureen had spent countless nights awake fingering herself to thoughts of fucking Dr. Smith. John was fast asleep beside her, unaware that she had been stifling her moans while her cum dripped down her legs and onto the end of her black negligee.
Relationships: Maureen Robinson/Dr. Smith | June Harris
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	i will haunt you till the end is nigh

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere in the 7 months before s2 or at the beginning of s2. I've been wanting to write this since s1.

Maureen had spent countless nights awake fingering herself to thoughts of fucking Dr. Smith. John was fast asleep beside her, unaware that she had been stifling her moans while her cum dripped down her legs and onto the end of her black negligee.

Maureen hated Dr. Smith ever since she betrayed them. She couldn’t wait to finally get to Alpha Centuri and have them arrest Smith for her endless amount of crimes. And yet, every time she passed by Dr. Smith’s cell or they bumped into each other while Dr. Smith was out on her daily walk in handcuffs with Penny, Maureen found it hard to breathe. A heat rose up inside her and she felt an unbearable ache between her legs.

It didn’t make sense to Maureen. Everything about Dr. Smith irked her to the very core. And she loved John, but she didn’t think about fucking him the way she thought about fucking Dr. Smith. In fact, she hadn’t had sex with John in months or felt like it. They had all been busy trying to navigate the new planet that they had landed on.

  
  


***

  
  


Frustrated that she could never quell this ache, she marched to Dr. Smith’s cell, opened the door and closed it shut behind her. Dr. Smith was leaning nonchalantly against the wall with her arms folded.

“Maureen. What, you miss me already?” she smirked. Her tone was coated thickly with her usual slyness. 

“Will you ever just shut up!” Maureen snapped, rolling her eyes.

“What brings you here at this time of night? Is something troubling you, perhaps?” Dr. Smith asked as she tipped her head to the side, feigning worry.

“I’m fine. But I won’t have you sneaking out of your cell and stealing things from my ship and talking to my family and and and -” Maureen started but lost her train of thought as she unknowingly inched closer and closer to Dr. Smith. 

“And what?” Dr. Smith challenged as she looked into Maureen’s eyes. They stood toe to toe now. 

Maureen’s breath became uneven as she stared at Dr. Smith’s lips. She had dreamt about those lips for so long; she came to the thought of pressing her own lips against them every night and to the thought of those lips devouring her cum.

All of a sudden, she pulled Dr. Smith by the collar and kissed her roughly. 

“What was that?” Dr. Smith asked, surprised, when Maureen finally pulled away.

“I don’t - I don’t know,” Maureen stuttered, out of breath.

“Does John know about this?” Dr. Smith questioned.

“Why do you even care?” Maureen snapped again. “Just shut up and let me fuck you.”

“I have a better idea,” Dr. Smith half-smiled and turned, pinning Maureen to the wall.

Maureen kissed Dr. Smith roughly and impatiently while a hunger coursed through her body. She felt Dr. Smith’s hands unzip her space suit and she let the upper half of the suit fall to her sides. Maureen moaned as Dr. Smith ran her hands over her torso and gripped her hard nipples. 

Maureen gasped as Dr. Smith slid her hand down Maureen’s underwear and slipped three fingers inside her soaking cunt.

“God, Maureen, you’re so wet,” Dr. Smith whispered into her ear in amazement.

Maureen whined in response to Dr. Smith’s fingers gliding back and forth inside her. She was teasingly slow at first, torturing Maureen. She wanted her to beg to cum.

“Faster,” Maureen pleaded, biting her lip.

“Beg me,” Dr. Smith challenged, her fingers so deep inside Maureen’s cunt that she could almost slide her whole fist in.

“Please fuck me faster, Smith,” Maureen begged while her pussy throbbed.

“You’re going to have to do better than that,” Dr. Smith scoffed.

“Please let me come,” Maureen whined as her wetness soaked Dr. Smith’s hand. 

Dr. Smith smiled while she watched Maureen ache.

“Goddammit Smith, I NEED you to fuck me,” Maureen added, as if it was part of one of their missions.

Dr. Smith pressed her forehead against Maureen’s as she flicked her fingers faster inside Maureen’s cunt. She watched as Maureen became more and more aroused. Maureen was riding Dr. Smith’s fingers now, her hips writhing violently. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she came, her back arched against the wall.

“Did you like that?” Dr. Smith asked rhetorically as she began teasing Maureen’s clit.

“I hate you,” Maureen could barely breathe out before she had to bite her lip again.

“I’ll make you hate me some more,” Dr. Smith smirked before she got down on her knees and helped Maureen out of the bottom of her space suit. 

She spread Maureen’s legs wider and started licking her clit slowly. Maureen moaned and grabbed a handful of Dr. Smith’s hair. Dr. Smith licked Maureen’s clit from side to side before sucking on it hard. Maureen gasped loudly, pressing the back of Dr. Smith’s head as hard as she could against her cunt. 

“Fuck,” Maureen moaned as she came, losing all control of her body for a few seconds and only having Dr. Smith’s head to hold her up. 

“You’re welcome,” Dr. Smith smiled slyly, her mouth drenched with Maureen’s cum.

Maureen bent down and wrapped her fingers around Dr. Smith’s neck, gesturing her to stand up with her other hand. She pushed Dr. Smith against the wall and kissed her roughly, her hand still wrapped around Dr. Smith’s neck.

“Turn around,” Maureen ordered.

“Make me,” Dr. Smith smirked playfully.

Maureen grabbed Dr. Smith by the shoulders and turned her around, pinning her to the wall. She pressed her body against Dr. Smith’s back. 

“I’m going to make you cum,” she whispered into Dr. Smith’s ear, nibbling on the edge of it.

“I’d like to see you tr-,” Dr. Smith started to say but lost her words when she felt Maureen’s fingers slide into her cunt.

She moaned as Maureen kissed her neck softly and then bit her hard. Dr. Smith could feel her wetness dripping down her leg. Maureen turned Dr. Smith’s head to face her so that she could kiss her roughly while she stroked Dr. Smith’s cunt with an increasing speed. Dr. Smith panted, her hips rocking back and forth slightly as she rode Maureen’s fingers. 

“I’ve thought about fucking you for so long,” Maureen breathed into Dr. Smith’s ear.

Dr. Smith moaned loudly as she came, squirting over Maureen’s hand and drenching her underwear. Maureen watched in awe as she slowly stroked Dr. Smith back from her orgasm.

Maureen let out a deep breath into Dr. Smith’s neck. Then she let go of Dr. Smith and got back into her space suit.

“So, how often do you think about me exactly?” Dr. Smith asked, jokingly furrowing an eyebrow.

“I don’t,” Maureen replied way too quickly. 

“But you just said-” Dr. Smith tried to interrupt her.

“And this never happened. Don’t tell anyone or I will throw you out the airlock,” Maureen stated like it was an order. 

“Okay, if you say so,” Dr. Smith put her hands up in the air to gesture surrender.

Maureen opened the door and shut it behind her without looking back at Dr. Smith. She closed her eyes and bit her lip at the thought of going back in there. The ache between her legs had only increased tenfold, but she didn’t want to give Dr. Smith the satisfaction so soon again.

  
  
  



End file.
